Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield is a bolt-action rifle and was the standard rifle for the British Armed Forces from 1895 to 1957. The rifle used during World War II was the No 4 model, distinguished by its use of an aperture sight as opposed to an open sight. The Lee-Enfield rifle was a famously effective arm, primarily due to its rear locking bolt. This reduced accuracy slightly, but allowed the bolt to be operated quickly and easily. A skilled rifleman using a Lee-Enfield could fire off at least twenty or thirty well-aimed shots in a minute(also known as the Mad Minute). The world record is 38 shots in a minute. A popular motto for the rifle was "Ten shots in ten seconds". The British exploited this advantage to the fullest to the point where during World War I, massed rifle fire was mistaken by the Germans for machine-gun fire! The rifle was replaced in 1957 by the L1A1, a variant of the Belgian FN FAL. The weapon was also used by the mujahideen during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Lee-Enfields are still produced today in the Khyber Pass region because in desert and mountain environments long range accuracy is often favored over rate of fire. Call of Duty 1 and UO The Lee-Enfield is your average bolt-action, but it has a ten-round magazine. This gives you a more firepower than you would have with the other rifles, but it can only be reloaded with five round clips. This means that you can't reload unless you have five or less rounds in the Enfield. Otherwise, it's your average bolt-action; great accuracy and a one-hit kill if it hits the chest or head. However, the front sight is pretty small, making it difficult to get an accurate shot. Image:lee_1.png| Image:leeiron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 The Lee-Enfield is the same as it is in CoD1, but it has a larger ironsight, making it easier to aim. CoD2 has a sniper variant of the Lee-Enfield that the British use in single and multiplayer. While the scope is in an awkward place, it's your average Lee-Enfield, and it uses the same reloading system that the regular one uses. The CoD2 Lee-Enfield appears to be quite popular on the maps it is accessible, Axis vs. British, this may be because of the accuracy (Down the iron sights) and may also be due to the level of damage it can display and its larger magazine size. Image:lee_2.png| Image:leeiron_2.png|Ironsight Image:leesniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:leesniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 3 The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 3 is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British armies. The bolting system is slower than Call of Duty 2 (the bolt is treated as if it's rusted and hard to move). The rifle has a bit more powerful attack and more range in this game. The scoped Lee-Enfield is found in the level Laison River. Trivia * The Lee-Enfield was originally slated to be in World at War, but was dropped before the game was shipped. Its icon for the weapon selection menu and HUD icon are still in the game's files. * In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, its reloading process portrayed incorrectly. The Lee-Enfield is loaded by two five-round stripper clips. In the game they remove the magazine, which was normally only removed for cleaning. Each magazine was serial-numbered to the rifle, and often tethered to the rifle. Image:enfieldiwi.png|The Enfield's weapon selection menu icon in WaW. Image:hud_enfield_scoped.png|The Enfield's HUD icon in WaW. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:British Weapons Category:DS weapons